The Five Doctors 2
by HarryPotterTNGfan
Summary: For the second time in his life, the Doctor meets four of his other incarnations. Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, and Eleven. 10th Doctor's point of view.


**A/N: A continuation of the Red Nose Day special of _Doctor Who_, where the 10th Doctor meets the 5th. Sorry if it gets a bit confusing. It's a bit hard to identify which Doctor is talking when they're all the same person! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was moments after the Doctor had spoken with his fifth incarnation. Still the same guy - maybe with a bit less hair and in need of a larger jacket - but still that same celery-loving guy he remembered.

"_Oh, and Doctor!_" came his voice, even though he had already gone back to his own TARDIS. _"Don't forget to put the shields up!_"

The Doctor moved to flip the switch, but before he could, he was bumped away by something that appeared just as he reached his arm out. Now, all he could see was a mass of black. Was that...leather?

The Doctor backed away as the console filled with people, each having their own individual conversations. The TARDIS suddenly grew loud with chatter, and the Doctor caught bits of each conversation.

"...And that is the difference between a monkey and an ape, my dear."

"Thanks, Professor. I've always wanted to know..."

"...feels like someone poked me in the back!"

"...wonder how this happened, Amy..."

"Okay, where was I? Ah, yes...Wait a minute...what happened to the TARDIS?"

Everyone went silent as they turned their heads to the loudest voice in the room. Sitting in a reclining chair was a man with a lace-cuffed shirt and brown hair. He held a book in his hand, which lay forgotten as he stared back at everyone standing at the controls. "Oh, hello."

"Er...hi," said the man who was talking about monkeys. He leaned on the umbrella in his hand as he turned to everyone else. "May I ask what you all are doing in my TARDIS?"

"_Your_ TARDIS?" exclaimed the woman standing next to the man in the leather jacket. "Excuse me, but this is _his _TARDIS!"

"Sorry, Rose, but actually, this is _my_ TARDIS," said the 10th Doctor, stepping up to stand in front of the woman.

The man in the leather jacket, the Doctor's previous incarnation - the 9th Doctor - stood in front of Rose protectively. "Actually, sir, this is _my_ TARDIS, and I don't know what you all are doing in here, but..." He stopped talking as his eyes landed on the man with the umbrella and the man with the book in his hand. "Wait a moment...you two...you can't be here!"

"Doctor, who are they?" asked Rose.

"Well...they're me!"

"You?!"

"Well, I've never gotten around to telling you, Rose, but Time Lords have this...power. You see, if a Time Lord is ever on the verge of death, they regenerate to save themselves. There whole body changes; their face - every cell, but inside they're still the same person. With a job like mine, this process happens to me...well, more than it should, and well...here I am." He gestured to himself and the other two men.

"Right..." said Rose, trying to take all of this in. "So, if those two are you...Who are _they_?" She pointed to the other two men in the room, including the 10th Doctor.

"If I'm guessing correctly, I would say that they're me also...in the future! That's exciting, isn't it?"

"Okay, hold up!" barked someone a few feet away from Rose. Everyone turned their attention to a girl with a red hoodie and hair of the same color. "Doctor, what's going on, here?" It was clear she was talking to the man on her right, who's most prominent feature was a bow tie slightly askew on his neck. These were the only two people in the room that the 10th Doctor didn't recognise.

"It looks to me like a time merge," said the man with the bow tie, and he muttered, "Wibbley wobbley."

"Yeah," piped up the 10th Doctor. "My fault, actually. Sorry."

"So who are you, exactly?" asked the 9th Doctor, stepping up to face the 10th. "A future me? Huh...I regenerate into a pencil in the future, then...So, how many regenerations?"

"Nine."

"Ah, so you're after me, then. That's a bit scary...and you are?" the 9th Doctor elbowed past the 10th as he stood there, trying not to look insulted.

"The Eleventh. Ten regenerations for me."

"Ah. So I get to eleven. That's reassuring." The 9th Doctor stood a full head taller than the 11th, so he had to look down as he eyed his future self with slight distaste.

The 11th stood his ground, trying to appear as dignified as possible compared to his past self. "Nice leather jacket."

"Thanks," said Nine with a smile. "Nice suspenders."

The eleventh Doctor adjusted one of them without taking his eyes off himself. "Thanks." He turned to the man with the umbrella, whom he recognized as one of his many other past selves in the TARDIS. "Oh, hey! Seven! My lucky number!" He raised his hand in a high five, which the 7th Doctor stared at.

"Um, Doctor," said the 7th Doctor's companion, eyeing Eleven apprehensively. "That man is _you_? From the_ future_?"

"Yes, I'm afraid he is, my dear Ace."

The 11th Doctor frowned and put his hand down. He eyed the umbrella in his past-self's left hand, and groaned. "Oh, God, the umbrella! I can't believe I used to carry that thing around!"

"Hey, I resent that!" said the 7th Doctor, looking offended.

"I think it's cool," offered Ace.

"And at least he doesn't wear a stupid _bow tie_ like _some_ people," added the man with the book, the 8th Doctor, standing up to face the 11th.

"Says the guy with the frilly shirt!" said the 11th Doctor's companion, wanting to be a part of the argument.

"Amy, stay out of it!"

"And _don't_ make fun of my shirt!" snapped Seven and Eight in unison.

"And just for the record, bow ties are cool!"

"God, I can't believe I look like such a dork in the future!" said the 9th Doctor.

"I don't know," said Rose, eyeing the 11th Doctor. "The bow tie is pretty cool."

Everyone's eyes turned to Rose, and they all said in unison, "It _is_?" as the 11th Doctor stared at her admiringly.

Babble broke out between the Doctors and companions, leaving the 10th to watch helplessly, unable to control everyone. He shook his head, realizing that this was getting out of hand. He stood his ground and tried to make himself heard. Finally, he bellowed, "Will you all please SHUT UP?!"

Silence filled the TARDIS, the only sound now being the 10th Doctor's echo. Everyone paused and stared up at him. "What is wrong with you all?"

"What's wrong with us?" said the 8th Doctor, who had somehow ended up with the umbrella in one hand and the bow tie in the other. "We're you!"

"And I'm you, which means that we are breaking the laws of physics as we speak, so I'm sorry, but you all have to go now!" Without further ado, he flicked a switch on the console, and everyone in the room but himself disappeared. With another quick flick of a switch, he put the sheilds up, before any of his other past (or future) selves could appear. He looked under the console just to be sure, then knew for a fact that he was alone. Now, finally, he could leave.

He typed in new coordinates, but just before the TARDIS could take off, a great lurch sent the Doctor flying across the console. He gripped it hard, trying to stay upright, but it was no use. Another great lurch sent him to the ground as something smashed into the TARDIS. Something landed on his hand, and the Doctor picked up what looked like a lifesaver. He turned it around and read the word _Titanic _on it. His eyes went wide as he looked up at the destroyed side of the TARDIS, where the bow of what looked like a great ship protruded inside. A great _honk!_ sounded, and his eyes went even wider.

"_WHAT?_"


End file.
